futurefandomcom-20200229-history
New Vegas (Wastelands: No More)
' New Vegas '''is a small but significant economic hub in what is formerly Nevada. It is opposed to both Deseret and California, and has engaged in multiple hostilities with both nations. It's current population is 121,000 people. It imports much of its food from Demeter in Central California, and receives much of its water from Lake Mead. It controls the Hoover Dam, and has engaged in multiple infrastructure projects across the West, including patching parts of the Inter15 and Route 93. History After the war, Las Vegas was quickly overwhelmed. While not explicitly targeted by nuclear weapons, the city's proximity to military bases made it flooded with nuclear radiation. The city descended into anarchy, with much of the land being controlled by mafia groups, and in some cases, the local casinos. However, in 2041, the Nevada Emergency Government (NEG) sent scouts and exploratory troops to the area, where they conquered Las Vegas with little resistance. However, the weak NEG fell quickly afterwards. By 2059, Las Vegas was split between there different gangs. The "Restorers" were mostly made up of pre-war mafia and organized crime groups, while the "Nuance" was made up of corporate officials from the pre-war company MGM Grand. The "Bloodhounds" were made up of post-war crime groups. The three groups were constantly at war, causing chaos among the Vegas citizens. Interestingly enough, the Nuance won the eventual war and united Vegas, while the Restorers retreated to Henderson. Las Vegas eventually grew economically, using its reputation of a lawful anarchic place to attract people looking for one night stands. The "Great Wall" was constructed in the 2070s, similar to the Swiss wall in Europe, intended to keep out refugees, mostly from northern Arizona. Many of New Vegas' hotels were restored in this 2070s boom, mostly as residential housing for the rich or as refurbished casinos. By the 2080s, embargoes from the Pacific States slowed down the Vegan economy, however the fall of the Pacific States strengthened the New Vegan economy with lots of upper class refugees fleeing to Vegas. In 2116, Vegas wrestled control of the Hoover Dam from the Pacific States during the Pacific Decline. Government New Vegas is headed by an Executive Minister, who is the head of the Regency, the main legislative body. The government body is an amalgamation of the former US government and a corporate system. There are two "official" government companies, both control many housing and water utilities. Most government action takes place in the Government Hall, formerly the Bellagio Hotel, with the top floors being storage. Economy The local economy is based off of tourism, trade, as well as a minor finance sector. Culture New Vegans have been described as an entrepreneurial and enthusiastic people. The government is nearly non-existent in domestic affairs, with the casinos owned by a handful of post-war companies. The corporations (referred to as "gangs" by the local populace for gang-like nature and structure) often have private security forces, and infighting between the differing corporations is common. The music group ''Buena Vida ''is from New Vegas, and often holds concerts there. New Vegas is also home to two American football teams, the ''Nevadan Pride ''and ''Western Ranchers, who often play against each other. ''The Vegas Radio ''is Vegas' largest media entity in the city, however Californian and Desertian broadcasts are also widely listened to.Category:Wastelands: No More (Map Game)